


Sunburn

by kiefercarlos



Series: Criminal Minds Crack Shots [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Sunburn, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:The team has a little bit of downtime after a case. Emily ends up having an accident, but Spencer comes to her rescue.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss & Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds Crack Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/889146
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Sunburn

"AH. Be careful, it's painful." Emily squealed and Spencer had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from smiling.

"How did you manage to do this?" He asks gently a few seconds later after composing himself. He's carefully rubbing some after sun on her back. "I fell sleep next to the pool." She comments annoyed as the door to the room carefully opens and JJ comes up carrying a bag of extra supplies. "I told you Em, you should have come shopping with me." She comments dropping the bag on the floor and coming around to stand next to Spencer and makes a face at the state of the back burn.

"Ouch, that looks painful." She comments to Spencer and Emily stares over her shoulder. "It is, believe me. This is agony" She hisses as Spencer starts on a new section. "Well I'll leave you in Spencers capable hands. We're all going to be down in the bar for the rest of the night. If you're capable of joining us." JJ says and places a kiss to the top of Emily's head as she leaves the room, waving at them over her shoulder.

"Next time, maybe you will avoid sleeping by the pool." Spencer comments under his breath and Emily turns to reply as he touches a new area of burn and she bites her tongue. "If someone had joined me, I wouldn't have been in this condition." She replies and Spencer leans to the side to watch her. "I thought we'd already covered the fact that I don't do the pool." He replies and Emily smiles.

"Yeah, but you could have sat there and read, and in turn stopped me from falling asleep and burning myself." Emily comments as Spencer rubs the last bit into the bottom of her back. "Well since I can't leave you alone, I don't see how I'll have much choice now." He says as he finally recaps the bottle and then heads into the bathroom to wash his hands.

"Can I put a top on now? I could definitely do with having a few drinks in the pre-paid bar." She calls out to him over the sound of running water. He comes out a few seconds later, drying his hands. "Yeah but try to avoid tops you pull over your head. It'll just rub all the cream off." He mentions and Emily sighs. "I don't have a blouse on me." She comments and Spencer nods and turns and heads over to the table and digs around in his go bag and pulls out one of his shirts.

"It'll be a decent fit." He says passing it over to her and she smiles at him. "Thanks." She says and he turns back to his bag as she heads into the bathroom, to change, when she comes out Spencer smiles at her. "So a drink?" He asks and even though she doesn't think he'll drink, she knows he'll sit there with her all night, possibly, walking both her and JJ back to the room, he's such a gentleman like that.

"Hey, look who's making an appearance." Derek calls when he spots them coming into the empty bar. "Nice shirt Em." Dave smirks at her and she rolls her eyes, avoiding giving him a verbal reply, but giving him the finger in silence. She takes a seat on a stool, next to JJ and Spencer sits on one, the other side to Derek. "Nicely done." Is the only comment the older man makes and Spencer shakes his head as he orders a cola and glances down the bar at the two women who are already deep into their first drink of the night.

Just as Spencer expected Dave and Aaron were the first up to bed, Derek and Spencer were both sitting there as the girls had moved off the stools and had a booth in the corner. "I'm going to stay and wait for the ladies to go up." Spencer offered to Derek, who he was sharing a room with. Derek just got up and smirked.

"I'll not wait up for you, Romeo." He chuckled out of the room and Spencer just shook his head, he managed to strike up a conversation with the late night bartender and the two managed to talk about some books, until the girls shakily got up to their feet.

"That's me." Spencer says as the girls make some sort of whistling noise and Spencer is quickly across the room and takes one on each arm and helps them to the lift and them up to their room, thankfully, he'd swiped Emily's room card earlier so he managed to get them both into their room, without much fighting.

He stayed in the room, with his back turned as the two intoxicated women changed for bed, which mostly just involved taking off their shoes and their jeans. Spencer waited and then turned back to them, JJ was easy to get into bed, Emily, he had to explain to carefully, about it being important that she sleep on her stomach or her side, cause she was burnt and it was going to hurt. She rolled over in bed once and then screamed in pain and quickly rolled onto her stomach as JJ giggled, making the two of them seem like teenagers not grown agents.

"I'm going to sit here until you fall asleep." He instructs as he slumps on the bed next to Emily and she shuffles over until she's resting her head in his lap and he unconsciously starts running his hand through her hair as JJ snores away in the other bed. He himself slowly succumbs to sleep and no one comes looking for him that night or the following morning when the three of them miss breakfast. 

Dave sweet talks the staff and gets them to send breakfast up to their room, which is when Spencer is woken and is only a little surprised to find Emily using him as a personal pillow. Next time JJ suggest her and Derek room, so those two can have some time together, Aaron and David both just ignore the conversation, needing plausible deniability. Not that it's not totally obvious to everyone but those two.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Hope you enjoyed.   
> Comments and Kudos give me life.


End file.
